What ever it´ll take to be with you
by AiStrawberry
Summary: In the very beginnig of this story Zoey gets a ring from Elliot...a very special ring...but then the things get warped...who will Zoey choose in the end...
1. Chapter 1

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: I do not own Mew Mew Power even if I would want to...

Chapter1.:Blue Aqua Cristal Ring

Zoey and the Mew Mew team have once again defeated Dren. But this time it was really hard. Dren was getting better everytime and his attacks were getting more and more treacherous. Elliot was aware of that fact and was ready to do something about that.

„Zoey?"

„Yes Elliot..."

„Follow me please. "Zoey looked where he was pointing at and went to a small room across from her. When she treated into the room, Elliot stood before her.

„So what do you want Elliot?" /I bet I should once again sweap the floor, or something like that.Gosh he´s so unfair and mean sometimes./ Elliot took a small box from his pocket and handlet it to her.

„What is it?"

„Just open it would´ya." Zoey openned the box to find a beautifull ring inside.

„What does it mean? Are you going to propose to me?" She looked him in the eyes when his eyebrow shot up high.

„Are you nuts? No, it´s a Blue Aqua Cristal Ring a new attack." She took the ring out of the box, but was burned immediatly and the ring fell to the ground.

„What was THAT? It burned..." Elliot knelt in front of Zoey and took the ring from the ground.

„Give me your hand Zoey."She reached her hand to Elliot and he set the ring on her finger.

They didn´t knew they were watched...

Kikki came rushing in the kitchen where Bridget, Corina and Renee where.

„Hey ya all I have big news:"

„What is it Kikki?" Kikki was always exited about everything so Corina decided to give her that little piece of satisfaction.

„Elliot proposed to Zoey, they´re going to marry eachother."The three mews were stunned to the wery end. If there would explode a bomb now, no one would recognize it. Corina was the first to say something.

„I can´t believe that, he wouldn´t do that...he´s always so mean to her!"Kikki had only one thing to say.

„You know what parents say: When there´s a boy which is mean to you and only you...then he loves you sweety."

„It´s beautifull Elliot"

„And powerfull too. But I can´t tell you how to use it."

„Why not?" Zoey was confused why he couldn´t tell her. /Maybe he doesn´t know either.../ was her firt thought/...or maybe it can be activated just in a special moment like my Strawberry Sceptre./

„You need to find out on your own.It´s sort of a test if you´re ready for such a powerfull attack." Then he walked out of the room and let the stunned Zoey alone in the room./I wonder if she is ready for it. Wesley may be right that it´s just too soon for her. It´s going to be a hard test but I know my Zoey will fight to the wery end.../

„Geez how confusing Elliot can be. He gives me something new and don´t tell me, how to use it and that it´s going to be a test. How mean he can be...wait a minute! How late is it! Oh my god I´m going to be late for my date!"

So what do you think...? Please take a minute out of your time and write a review...I´m new in fanfics writing and every advice it precious to me...lol

Thank you readers...ja ne

What´s coming up...In the next chapter Zoey went on her date, and Wesley got a minute to talk to Elliot...but about what I won´t say...no spoilers


	2. Chapter 2

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: The same as first chapter...

Chapter2.: Feelings

Zoey was running throught the park as fast as she could. She was already half an hour late. She arriwed to the train station where she was supossed to meet Mark.

„There he is. I hope he´s not mad at me."Zoey went to him from behind and covered his eyes with her hands. „You have only one chance, so who am I?"

„Zoey...?" To tell the truht he saw her coming, but he liked the little games they shared together.

„Hi Mark...I missed you so much."She then embraced him and Mark hugged her back.

„I missed you too Zoey..."And then he kissed her, one of those lovefilled kisses that made her hear beat faster and her cheeks blush. When they broke appart Mark took Zoeys hand and they headed to the train that would take them to a concert. Mark got the tickets extra for Zoey.

„So how are you Zoe,"

„I´m fine thanks and you?"

„It´s getting better now that I´m with you." She loved it ...she loved him. He made her feel better in no time and her heart was filled with love./Oh Mark...what would I do, if I wouldn´t have you by my side./

„You´re so sweet Mark."

When the train stopped, they went out and headed to the concert...

Elliot was in his room, when he heard someone knock on his door.

„Who is it?"From behind the door he heard Wesley´s reply so he openned the door. „Come in. What is it?"Wesley sat down on a chair and foldet his hands in his lap.

„You know Elliot I´m afraid cos of Zoey."

„Wesley I told you she´ll make it."

„I just think that you should tell her what´s going to happen if she will ever use the ring."Elliot dropped on his chair and looked to the other side of the room where Wesley was.

„I promise you Wesley she´ll be fine..."

„How can you know Elliot she..."

„I´ll protect her no matter what. I love her!"When he said the last sentence he wished he could take it immediately back. It should stay a secret for long time. Maybe forewer. But now there´s no way back. Wesley knew it now.

„Wesley I..."

„You don´t need to say anything Elliot. In fact I knew it long ago that you loved Zoey..."Now was Elliots time to get stunned.

„But how Wesley?"

„I saw it in your eyes everytime you looked at her. And that time long ago at the bal. Remember? You danced with her and protected her from harm. She means the world for you. You know what Elliot? You should tell her..."With that Wesley stood up and leaved the room.Elliot stood up and openned the window. It was spring now and cherryblossoms where everywhere. /Maybe Wesley is right. I should confess. But she´s going out with that guy of hers. There is no reason to think about it too hard...let´s just wait and see./

In front of Zoeys home...

„I had a lot fun Mark, thank you."

„I enjoyed the time with you too. You know I don´t get to see you as often as I used to. I missed you Zoey."Zoey felt her heart beat faster, but in the same time she felt guilty. Guilty that she couldn´t spend more time with him. Her head hung down, her eyes looking on the ground as tears slid down her cheeks.

„Mark I´m so sorry. I try but I can´t just blow everything away."Mark came nearer and pessed her body against his own.

„Shh...Zoey please don´t cry. Not because of me. I love you too much I can´t bear your tears." He felt her softly quiet herself. Mark took her chin into his palm and bent down to kiss her. They kissed quite a while. When they broke apart, they told goodnight to eachother and Zoey entered her house.

She went upstairs to her room and openned her window. /A cool breeze can help me now. I need to do something about those stupid cyniklons, so I can spend more time with Mark. He´s so sweet and carring, but I don´t think we can continue like this for any longer. God I get to spend with him one day in a week! As much as he loves me someday he´s gonna have enought of this and will break up.../ She felt teras sting her eyes but pushed them back. She didn´t want to cry anymore so she went to bed and fell immediately asleep.

In the same time outside Zoeys window...

„So my little kitten is lovesick because of her loverboy. How heartbreaking how she wept onto his shirt. Maybe I should cheer her up the Dren-like art." Then he dissappeared.

The end of second chapter...Please review...it doesn´t have to be something creative or long...just want to know if you like it in the least or not...

Thank you very much...see ya

What´s coming up...? Well lets hope Zoey can´t see into others dreams...


	3. Chapter 3

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes...I still do NOT own Mew Mew Power

Chapter3.:Sweet Dreams

Next morning in Caffe Mewmew...

Zoey and Wesley were the first ones in Caffe Mewmew so they started to cook and clean up, before they can open the Caffe. The only strange thing was the question where Elliot was.

„Zoey could you go up and wake Elliot? He´s kinda late today."

„Oh...ok. Shall I go now?"

„That would be nice. When you come back there´ll be a wonderfull strawberry cake on the table with your name on it."Zoey let everything fall to the ground and runned upstairs to Elliots room. When she came up to his room she knocked on the door. But she didn´t become a reply so she openned the door and stepped in.

„Elliot?"Zoey looked to the bed and found him still asleep. She came nearrer to wake him up. „How funny... Elliot´s really cute when he´s asleep. Maybe I should let him sleep a little longer...or maybe not." Zoey bent to him and gently shaked his arm. „Elliot!Elliot wake up!"

A warm summer breeze was blowing in the middle of the night. It was quiet everywhere except for one place...

Zoey was crying in the middle of the street. The words –I don´t love you anymore– were repeated again and again in her mind. It broke her heart to see Mark kiss another girl. He gave her the soft kisses that were ment for Zoey. He ripped out the pieces of his heart that were Zoeys and gave them back to her. He embraced the girl and smiled.He didn´t care about Zoey anymore...he never did.Her only question was:

„Why Mark? Did I do something wrong, have I not treated you well?"

She hung her head down between her knees making almost a ball. „But I should be glad for him. When he found someone else, doesn´t it mean I´m not good enought? He´ll be happy with HER and that´s all that matters to me...or not?"She whiped her tears away and stood up. She headed to the Caffe in hope her friends would and could hepl her. But when she came in, there was no one. She was alone. Once again. Zoey sat down behind a table and a asmile graced her lips. „It´s better to love and loose, than never fall in love after all."

„Zoey..." She turned surprised to find Elliot coming in her direction.

„I´m sorry Elliot...I thought I was alone."

„There´s nothing to be sorry about. Is everything alright?" She pressed the tears away, that threatened to fall and put a fake smile on her face.

„Yeah...I just needed to think."

„He broke up with you didn´t he...?"That words caught Zoey in her lie. Zoey felt as if those words were shouted out loud, but Elliot barely whispered them. She didn´t smile anymore and tears flew now freely down her face. She couldn´t speak anymore and she didn´t need to. Elliot couldn´t take it anymore and embraced her.

„I know it hurts but I can tell you something really good."  
"Yeah..?"  
"It won´t hurt like this forewer. The pieces of your heart that were shattered, will recover someday soon."

„It hurts so much..."  
"I´m here now Zoey." He tightened his embrace on her and she clung on his shirt, as tears poured on his chest. She liked it. The warmth of his body pressed against her own.

„You know Elliot I was always afraid to loose someone precious to me. But everytime when I´m alone and down, you find me and help me up. And you know what? You´re precious to me too." Elliot whiped her tears away and slowly bent down.Zoey slowly closed her eyes and abandoned herself to Elliot. To the kiss so full of passion.

„Elliot."

The kiss was getting them really hot.

„Elliot."

Zoey started to unbutton her shirt and Elliot threw it to a faraway corner.

„Elliot."

Elliot was carresing her face in his hand and...

„Elliot wake up!"

It was all getting kind of distant to Elliot.

„Elliot!Elliot wake up!"

„Elliot!Elliot wake up!"Elliot slowly openned his eyes. It was all blurry to him. The sun was shining on his bed. „Sometimes it´s really hard to wake you up Elliot." And then he saw her. As beautifull as ever bent over him, her hand touching his arm.

„Good morning Zoey."

„What´s with that smile on your face Elliot? Did you dream something nice."

„YOU could say that." Zoey then left, so he could change into his normal clothes and get ready.So Elliot was alone in his room, desperately wanting to fall asleep again. So he could hold Zoey in his arms. Kiss her and feel her with him...

Nice dreams huh...? I wish I had such ones...Please review

In the next chappie Zoey is going to get into a large problem...I won´t say more


	4. Chapter 4

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: This is getting bothersome...I do not own MMP

Chapter4.:You´re mine kitten

Later that afternoon...

Zoey was on her way home when she heard someone whispering. She was curious so she went to find out who or what it was. It was coming straight out of the park. She crawled throught a bush to find Dren taking a spirit for his new predacite.

„Let her be Dren!"Dren looked to her direction.

„So my favourite kitty did arriwe. I bet you want a – nice to see you again – kiss."

„You bet I don´t you jerk. Get lost forewer or I´ll kick your butt."

„I like when you´re feisty but I won´t let you win this time...!"Then he dissappeared. „I´m going to take you with me."

„Where are you Dren! Come back..."Then a shiver ran throught her body and that was all she knew, when she lost consciousnes.

„I told you kitten you´re coming with me...it´s really effective this new weapon."He took Zoey in his arms and dissappeared from planet Earth.

Zoey was aware of someone walking to her. She slowly openned her eyes to find herself in a bed. What was surprising she wasn´t in her own room.

„So you´re awake kitten."Zoey tried to concentrate on the voice, but the headache she got was mind blowing.

„Who´s there...?"Dren came nearer so she could identify him.

„It´s just me kitten. I brought you to my place. You´re oficially mine. No Mark anymore." He bent to her and made her look at him. „It´s just you and me."

„Let go off me!"Zoey tried to free herself from his grip, but she couldn´t manage to. „Just a nightmare...I´ll soon wake up." Dren tightened his grip on her arms, so he ended on top of Zoey. „Get lost I want to be with Mark. I love him!"

„How come you don´t remember. Don´t you know what happened last week?"His voice was low and he spoke sweetly into her ear.

„Let go off me! I don´t know what you´re talking about..."Her head spinned from the nearness between her and Dren. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Dren so near to her.

„You don´t remember that nasty car crush?"

„How many times do I have to say you...I don´t understand!"Drens face was so near to Zoeys, that she started to panic. She wanted desperately out of Drens grip. He was practically lying on her.

„Mark died last week by a car crush. He sacrificed his life for you, so WE both can be together.You know I love you Zoey."He was whispering in her ear. He held her so close to him ...Zoey could feel his ragged breath on her neck.

„That can´t be..." Dren made use of her situation and kissed her, but Zoey didn´t responde to him.

„Of course it can. He pushed you out of the way, but he didn´t make it. He was crushed by a car."

„NO... that CAN´T be! Let me go I don´t believe a word you say! You´re a liar..." Zoey was fighting so hard with Dren, that he fell off of her and Zoey runned away knocking everything over that was in her way.

„You think you can just runaway from me like that!" / I just knew she would react like this...let´s just play the game./

Zoey was running downstairs to a hall...it was the only way she could take when she came to a room. It was all dark and she couldn´t see anything. And then it came...the flashes of pictures in her mind, when she was on a date with Mark...

They were coming from a concert... it was night already and the stars were shining...

„Wasn´t it cool Mark?"

„Of course it was. It´s the best band ever."

„It´s already late. Let´s take a shortcut." Zoey looked on both sides of the street. „Come on Mark we can cross here."

„Zoey...!" It was all happening so fast. Zoey was on the road when a car was coming. Mark pushed her out of the way, but he didn´t make it in time.

-Once as my heart remembers

All the stars were fallen embers-

Zoey landet on the ground in the middle of the street...

-Once when the night seemed like forewer

I was with you-

She turned her head to see Mark lying on the ground, eyes wide open...

-Once in the care of morning

Once when that day was dawning

I was with you-

Zoey crawled over to him in panic as he didn´t move and blood was seeping on the ground from his wounds...

-But then for the first time

You leaved me all alone-

She bent down to him and tears flew from her eyes, at the fact he didn´t breath and his heart didn´t beat...

-And then I didn´t want to live

Because of the sacrifice you gave to me

My soul faded away

Because you were taken from me away-

„I told you kitten...Mark is dead."

-Once as my heart remembers

I was with you-

And then Zoey lost consciousnes, all the pain floating throught her body. She fell backwards in Drens awaiting arms, as everything went dark for her...

Don´t worry things will get clearer in the next chapter...As always please review

Nothing much is going to happen...


	5. Chapter 5

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: This is the last time I write that I do NOT own Mew Mew Power

Chapter5.:A life without her

Two months passed since the last time everyone heard something about Zoey. Wesley and Elliot couldn´t locate her and Minimew couldn´t find her either. Her parents thought she was dead and were desperate to find her body, so they could say a last goodbye to their only daughter. Elliot grieved fot his Zoey and was sorry, that he couldn´t tell her how much he loved her. They all thought she died by a battle with Dren, since there were no more predacite or cyniklon attacks...

Another normal day in Caffe Mewmew...

„Corina table five wants to pay."Corina turned on her heel and set two cakes on table eleven.

„I´m on it Renee. Bridget could you clean the table two?"

„I´m there in a second." Elliot came downstairs.

„So girls tell the guests we´re closing in ten minutes." Kikki came rushing in

„I´m on it!" She took a microfone and started to yell, trying to sound louder than the radio. Wesley came out of the kitchen with two shakes on his tray.

„Renee your chocolate shakes are ready." Renee took the shakes.

„Thanks Wesley."

After they closed the girls went out of the Caffe to go home. Renee made her way to Marks place. She was supossed to tell the thruth about Zoey to him. Renee thought he had the right to know, why his girlfriend didn´t show up for the past two months. But when she wanted to ring the doorbell, she stopped. / How am I supossed to tell him, that he´ll never again get to see Zoey... I need to tell him the whole story, even the part of us being Mew Mews./ She was interupted in her thoughts, when the front door slid open.„You´re Renee Roberts right?"

„Yeah Mark you see I need to talk to you." He pushed the door wide open.

„Come in please."„Thank you." Renee came in and headed after Mark to the living room.

„She´s not coming back am I right...?"

„What?"

„I mean Zoey..." Renee took a deep breath and sat down.

„You see ... It´s a bit complicated."

„I know about her secret. You can be honest with me."

„Actually I´m not really surprised. You´re clever if you found out on your own."

„Let´s just tell she couldn´t hide it from me."

„We all think she fought with Dren to the wery end."Mark was silent for a long moment. He thought about such a posibility too, but he didn´t want it to be true. „I have to go now." She stood up and headed to the door.

„Thank you... for telling me the truth." Renee put her hand on the door and stopped.

„You truly loved her didn´t you?"

„Yes I did...I´ll always love her."

„I bet she knew that... that gave her the courage to don´t give up. Never give up." Then she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

„Rosebell...full power."

Kinda short don´t you think...If so please do review

Let yourself be suprised...I won´t say anything this time ...lol...


	6. Chapter 6

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: I said I´m not going to write that I do not own MMP...--" there is it again

Chapter6.:Just a nightmare

„Rosebell...full power." Renne was thrown back to the door, when she realised whos voice it was.

„Zoey...?" Renee looked up in the sky and there she was...alive after two months. „Zoey what are you doing? Why do you attack me?"

„Don´t speak to me and fight!" She came down and prepared for another attack.

„But why Zoey? I don´t want to fight you."

„You Mew Mews ruined my life. You´re going to pay!" The ribbon on her tail lighted up and gave the heart formed bell free.

„Strawberrybell... full power."Renee managet to dodge in the last second.

„What´s going on here!" Mark came out of the house to see what´s happening.

„Don´t come near! This isn´t the Zoey you know!"

„What! Zoey..." He looked around and really, Zoey stood there after two months. The Zoey he was told died by a battle for the planet.

„Powerpendant...MEWNAMORPHASIS!"

„Oh no you don´t." Renee didn´t make it throught the morphasis, cos Dren made her fly throught the whole street, till she crushed in a wall and didn´t move anymore.

„Renee!"

„She´s not going to fight anymore...now is she? That was kind of easy." Dren flew to Zoey and looked on Mark with disgust. „Zoey kill him kitten."

„Yeah I´ll kill him..."

„Zoey where were you? Come down ...please."

„Strawberrybell..." Zoey made a rotation and took the position for an attack. „...full power!"

„Underwatter Surge...attack!" The both attacks collided with eachother and were neutralised.

„No Zoey, don´t do it!" Bridget, Kikki and Corina did arriwe.

„Corina go check on Renee."

„I´m on it Bridget." Corina runned across the street to Renee. She bent down to her to check her pulse and breathing. „She´s alive only unconscious." Then she leaved Renees side and went back to her friends. „ So what´s going on Dren! I know you´re the one responsible for this! What did you do to Zoey you jerk?" Dren cocked his head to the side and headed to Corina.

„Yeah you know..." He sent a glance in Zoeys direction. „She´s like my new pet, she´ll do everything I say. I sort of changed her memories a little bit in the right direction. Zoey!"

„Rosebell...full power!" Bridget took a step forward challenging Zoey.

„I´m going to do it! Combat Castanets...Deep Sea Surge...attack!" Both attacks collided and it looked like Bridget would win, but then Zoey gave more power to her attack and Bridget got hit by Zoeys Rosebell along with her Deep Sea Surge. The attacks stroked her to the ground and she was panting for breath. „ She´s too strong for me..."

„Heart arrow!" But Corina missed Dren and that was a big mistake. Corina was inatentive for a moment and Dren stroke her to the ground.

„Oh no...Corina!"

„You jerk..." Kikki prepared herself for an attack but was hit by the power of Zoeys Rosebell.

Mark was just standing there, not believing his eyes. Zoey has changed somehow, this wasn´t the Zoey he knew she would never attack her friends. Her eyes were empty and cold, making her absent in her own body. Mark was following her every movement, knowing he had to do something to get her back. The fight was getting really nasty. Bridget, Corina and Kikki couldn´t compare with the combined power of Dren and Zoey.

„Deep Sea Surge...attack!"

„Rosebell...full power!"

„Heart arrow!" Corina striked Zoey while she was concentrating on Bridget and injured her pretty bad.

„Zoey!" Mark desperately wanted to check on Zoey, but he didn´t dare to. She was getting exhausted from all the attacks and wasn´t really paying attention.

Dren got mad.../ No one has the right to hurt Zoey/ ...and stroked Corina, Bridget and Kikki unconscious. He was especially cruel on Corina and made her scream in pain, when the others couldn´t help her.

„Now Zoey...kill the last one!" Zoey looked on Mark, somenthing making her hesitate. / I don´t know what´s happening...something is strange. I feel like I would know him...from long ago./ „Zoey what are you waiting for...do it!" Zoey looked on Dren, not liking how he pressured her. / I don´t want to...I can´t for some reason./

Dren gripped Zoeys arm, giving her a deadglare that convinced her.

„Strawberrybell...full power!"

Mark was following their conversation, althrought he couldn´t hear anything cos they were too high in the sky. But it didn´t seem like Zoey would handle on her own. He got the feeling Dren was pressuring her, daring her to not follow his orders. It seemed like Zoey would remember him as their eyes met...Zoey hesitated that was sure, but Dren got from her what he wanted. Mark almost didn´t manage to dodge Zoeys attack.

Dren didn´t seem to be pleased with the fact that Zoey couldn´t bring herself to kill him. / Damn it! It almost seemed like she wouldn´t take my orders anymore. I need to kill him as fast as I can, I can´t risk her to remember. I worked so hard on this to change and manipulate her memories, to make her obey me.../Dren leveled his gaze on Mark and found him watch him too. That made the comunication a lot easier.

„As you wish...I´m going to take care of you myself when necessary!"

„No you don´t!" Dren turned his head examining the voice, finding it to be Renees.

„So you´re ready for the second round?" Renee stood up accepting the challenge.

„Yes I am...it´s going to be the final round."Renee made her way throught the street walking past Mark, pleading with him to get Zoey back...that she´s going to take care of Dren as long as she can.

This one is longer than the last...btw. this is the first fic ever I actually finished Meow...please review

In the next chapter Mark will get Zoey back...or won´t he...who knows...:)))


	7. Chapter 7

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: You can´t make me write it again...

Chapter7.:Wake up

Mark headed to Zoey lowering the distance between them. Zoey just stepped back, not wanting to be confronted with that boy. He made her feel uneasy, unsure of what to do next...

-I know that

You´re out there-

„Don´t come near! I warn you!" Zoey found herself slowly walking into a wall, lowering her chances on escape. That actually made her face the situation and she got panic.

„Zoey I know it´s you...don´t you recognize your friends. Don´t you recognize me?"

-I can feel you calling

Like in a million dreams since we first me-

Her back hit the wall leaving her no other choice, than go to the offensive. The red ribbon on her tail lit up and Zoey took the Strawberrybell.

„I don´t have any friends. They all abandoned me when I needed them the most. When I lost something important in my life..."

„What did you loose Zoey?" Zoey looked from Mark on Dren, fighting with the Mew Mew. That was a part of the things she didn´t understand. /Yeah right...I actually don´t remember that part. I don´t know what I miss... what I am fighting for.../

-Don´t wake me up

And tell me non of it´s true

Don´t wake me up

To live in a world without you-

Zoeys head hurt like everytime, when some parts of her memories just didn´t fit. It felt like she forgot something important. But that didn´t matter now...she had to somehow get away from that guy. She looked on Mark again, bringing her Strawberrybell in front of her.

„That´s not important...now leave or I swear I´ll attack!" Zoey looked serious, but that didn´t stop Mark. He took a few steps, challenging her to do so.

„Zoey please remember. Remember all that we´ve been throught together. I love you so please..."Zoey panicked not wanting to hear another word.

-Don´t wake me up

Don´t wake me up

Unless it´s to tell me this dream is real-

„Strawberrybell...full power!" Mark was hit by her attack, but it didn´t bother him the least. He walked to Zoey, taking hold of her Strawberrybell.A blue light surounded Mark and he changed to the Blue Knight accidentaly.

Zoey looked on him with wide eyes. / No one ever dared to hold my Strawberrybell. What´s wrong with him? Is he mad/ Zoey was slowly getting afraid. He didn´t move out of the way. The attack was cutting his clothes and hands, but it seemed like he didn´t care at all.

-Seems like so long ago

I used to be so unsure

I didn´t knew if our love would survive-

Zoey held her attack observing him.../ He tries so hard...why? Why is he trying so much? Why/ Zoey touched her cheek as a tear slid down her face ./Why? Why do I cry? Why do I feel like I know him.../

„Why do you try so hard? Why!" Zoey let go of her Strawberrybell and it fell to the ground, as she slid down the wall to the ground. Her Strawberrybell dissappeared leaving her without a weapon to defence herself. The Blue Knight knelt to her and embraced her.„I try because I love you and I want to help you Zoey."

-But you set me free

Just when you believed in me

And now I don´t wanna know if it´s not ment to be-

The Blue Knight bent to her and kissed her and Zoey recalled on everything. She found what she was missing...what Dren took away from her.It was Mark she was taken away from. Mark broke the kiss, examining Zoeys eyes for any changes.

„Mark I..."

„It´s ok Zoey. I´m glad you´re back." Zoey stood up leaving Mark side..the side of Blue Knight. She knew what she had to do. Renee was fighting for her, because she believed in her and Zoey wasn´t going to dissapoint her...

-Don´t wake me up

And tell me non of it´s true

Don´t wake me up

To live in a world without you-

„So Renee say goodbye to your life." Dren flew down to Renee, which was already on her knees and without breath.

„Do it if you can..."

„As you wish..."

„Let her be Dren!"Dren turned around to face Zoey.

„What´s wrong kitticat? Do YOU want to end her miserable life?" Zoey stood few inches away from him and slapped him.

„You damn jerk you´re so gonna pay..." Dren touched his now red cheek and gazed at Zoey.

„What the..."

„I remember everything now. You lied and betraied me long enought now!"

„But how?" Drens question was momentarily answered, when the Blue Knight came to Zoeys side.

„You can betray her only for so long, as long you keep her away from me."

„I´m going to kill you myself then." It happened so fast, Zoey couldn´t keep her eyes on what was happening. Dren landed in the same wall, Renee did just minutes ago and the Blue Knight stood there unharmed.

„Now Zoey!"

„Ok Mark. Strawberry Sceptre..." Dren knew he was a goner, defeated by the one he had to kill but fell in love with. „...Blue Aqua Drops!" But instead of dead Dren found himself diving throught the wall. / Deep Blue must have made it a portal.../ Dren dissappeared throught the portal and leaved to his planet.

I bet you readers know this song :))) I took use of it...althrought it´s not that good if you do not have the melody to this songs

Review...Please

Do you also wonder how will Zoey be greeted by her parents, Wesley and especially...Elliot? Well then read and in the end there sill be an important call...a call that will open new oportunities to some people...


	8. Chapter 8

**What ever it will take to be with**

Authors Notes: Have nothing to say...

Chapter8.: A call

„Bridget. Bridget wake up." Bridget slowly openned her eyes, looking around to see Corina. „It´s alright Bridget...It´s all over."

„Corina what´s with Zoey?"

„Hi Bridget...I´m so sorry."Bridget looked to her left, to see Zoey smiling down at her. „I´m back now:" Bridget couldn´t take it anymore and embraced her.

„We all missed you so much...we thought you were dead."

„Geez you guys... I missed you too." Kikki and Corina came for a group embrace only Renee didn´t show any interest in a hug.

„Now that everything´s all right again, we should go to the Caffe. I bet Wesley and Elliot will be glad." Zoey couldn´t awate to go to the Caffe but first...

„You guys go vorward. I´ll be right after you." The girls left an Zoey turned to the Blue Knight and for the first time in her life, she didn´t knew what to say or do.

„I´m so sorry for everything...does it hurt?" Zoey reached out and took hold of his arms, feeling guilty for all the cuts she caused.

„It ok...it´s not as bad as it looks. I´m just glad I could make you believe." A smile graced her lips.

„Such a kiss would convince anyone. Still I´m sorry that I made you worry about me."

„Zoey I think I need to explain you..."Zoey looked on him not seeing Mark but the Blue Knight. In one way it was goot to know that she wasn´t the only freak in this couple, but all the time she thought he was just a normal human.

„No you don´t need to. I´m glad it´s you, for a while I´ve been thinking it was Elliot and that would be strange after all." Zoey came nearer and embraced him.

„I don´t know who or what I am. I just know I want to protect you whenever you need it." A tear slid down her cheek.

„I´m so sorry I got you into this whole mess and made you worry about me."

„It´s alright, it just made me realise how much I love you..." He kissed her tears away and she looked him in the

eyes.„...and that I don´t want to live without you." Her hertbeat went up when he took her face in both of his hands.

„I love too."And he kissed her changing back, to his normal appearance.

„Wait of!" The Mew mew crew looked around to see Zoey running after them, so they stopped.

„What´s with that smile on your face Zoey..."Corina made a mocking tone making Zoey blush.

„I don´t know what you´re talking about Corina."And her smile grew even wider when she recalled five minutes ago. Renee sweatdropped and started walking again.

„So Mark was the Blue Knight all the time?"Zoey nodded.

„Yeah he was...and we thought it would be Elliot. That was just crazy!"

„Let´s just go. Wesley and Elliot will be relieved to see you again."So they walked on till they reached the Caffe.

„Now here we go..."Zoey openned the door a bit nervous and stepped in. Wesley was sitting behind a table, researching something on the internet. Zoey took a few steps forward.

„Wesley..."Wesley looked up from his laptop when he thought he recognized the voice.

„Zoey?" He stood up and shut the laptop. „Is it really you?"

„Yes you see..." A smile graced her lips. „I´m back and ready to work again." Wesley gave a hug and when they parted he held a little away from him, examining her for any wounds. When he consideret her to be ok he let go off her.

„Zoey go up and greet Elliot. I´m sure he would like to see you. When you come back, we´ll make a huge cake for you." He followed Zoey till she leaved the room and turned to Renee. „Renee would you be so nice and tell me what happened?"

Zoey went upstairs and knocked on Elliots door.

„Come in." Zoey openned the door and looked around the room. Elliot was sitting behind his table and was looking out of the window. He looked somehow else. His eyes were proof that he didn´t sleep the last night and maybe even longer. His skin was paler and he looked sick and tired. Zoey almost turned and leaved when he spoke...

„What´s up Wesley. I told you already, I´m fine."

„Elliot I know I´ve a lot to explain, but most of all I´m sorry." Elliot turned disbelievingly to Zoey, examining her just as Wesley did. „I´m back now..."

„Zoey...?" Zoey returned his gaze and their eyes met. Elliot stood up and embraced her, pressing her tightly against him. Zoey didn´t move for a moment out of surprise and off loss of oxigen. But then a smile graced her lips and she embraced him back. / Just this time...it feels so right./

„I´m glad you´re back Zoey. Who would say I would miss you so much." / I would.../

„I´m glad too..." It was slowly getting strange...having Elliot so close to her. Not that she would complain. „We should go down to the others..." Zoey let go off him and took a step back, seeing dissapointment flash in his eyes.

„That would be the best..." Zoey went out followed by Elliot. When they got down, Wesley was already decorating the cake. Zoey could only wonder how could he in such a hurry make such a wonderfull cake.

When Zoey came home, her parents were so happy that they didn´t even question their daughters all-lied-up story. What was only good for Zoey, cos she couldn´t tell them the truth about her being a mutant super hero. Now that she was two months out of the planet, the school year ended without her. She didn´t complain, but now she had so much free time she didn´t know what to do with it.

„So bored!" Zoey stretched on her bed, listening to the radio.

- - - Today it´s going to be nice and sunny, so don´t ya all spend your afternoon at home. That´s all from the weather broadcast. We´re going on with - - - - -

„That´s right it´s nice out..."Zoey stood up and openned her window. „...maybe I shuld call Mark, he always knows what to do"

„Zoey, you got a call!"Zoey turned from her window and openned the door.

„I´m on it mom!"She went to the floor and picked up the phone receiver. „Yes?"

„Hi Zoey! It´s me Mark." Zoeys mood went up with hyper speed and a smile spread on her lips.

„Hi Mark! How have you been?"

„Fine thanks. Hear Zoey I need to talk to you."

„What is it?" Zoey could hear him hesitate on the other line.

„I´m leaving Tokio...today." Zoeys cuteness mood dissappeared and her voice started to shake a bit.

„What? Why that?"

„Don´t worry it´s just, that my parents decidet to take a trip for a week or so to Kjoto."

„For a week!"Zoey could hear his voice soften.

„Don´t sound so sad."

„But I´m gonna miss you."

„It´s just for a week ... don´t worry I´ll come back."

„Ok then...I miss you even now..."

„I love you Zoey."

„I love you too...bye."And Zoey hung up. „This day´s getting from worse to a nightmare." Zoey turned and went back to her room. „Oh Mark I miss you even now."She turned on her bed and fell asleep.

I beg you please review...

I won´t say much...only that the „OPORTUNITY" I was talking about will be taken...


	9. Chapter 9

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: ...

Chapter9."Leaving Tokio with Elliot

The next day was workday, so Zoey had a lot to do in Caffe Mew Mew. It was monday and a lot of people were in Caffe. But all that couldn´t take away Zoeys gloomy mood. Mark went to Kjoto for a whole week and he even didn´t say gootbye to her ... at least not personaly.

„What´s wrong Zoey...?" Bridget was looking over her shoulder, at the table Zoey was cleanig for the past seven minutes.

„I´m alright. I´m just sad."

„That´s exactly what I mean. Come on I think the table is clean by now. Let´s just take a seat for a moment and you tell me what got you so sad."Zoey followed Bridgets lead and sat down. „So what is it Zoey?"

„It´s nothing serious...it´s just because of Mark." Zoey looked around the Caffe as if to find the one she missed, but then looked back at Bridget.

„That sounds pretty serious to me. What did he do?"

„He leaved Tokio for a week and didn´t even say goodbye personaly...but that´s not the point. It´s just that I miss him."

„ But a week isn´t such a long time." Bridget got a deadglare from Zoey and quickly changed her opinion. „But when I think about it the right way..."

„I miss him already..." Bridget felt sorry for Zoey and tried to comfort her as best as she could, dut it didn´t help all that much...

Elliot came downstairs followed by Wesley.

„Zoey could you come with us for a moment?"Zoey followed Elliot and headed to Wesleys laboratory.

„So what´s up Elliot?" Wesly offered Zoey to sit down and set the laptop on her knees. Zoey looked on the screen, where the city map of Osaka was displayed. Some parts of the map were blue pointed. „So what does it have to mean?"Elliot looked over her shoulder and pointed on the blue points.

„Wesley was researching for Blue Aqua and found plenty of it in Osaka."

„And what do I have to do with it?" Wesley took the laptop from her knees and shut it out.

„Well I was hoping you could go with Elliot to Osaka and find some Blue Aqua..."

„To Osaka? How long is it gonna take.?"

„Less than a week." /When I go with Elliot for a week to Osaka, maybe I won´t miss Mark as much as I do now. I mean I´m going to have a lot of work and won´t have such a space for thinking. But when.../

„So Zoey...what do you say?" Zoey didn´t need to think anymore, she would do anything just to forget how alone she now was.

„I´m going to pack my suitcase."

Zoeys parents weren´t happy about the whole idea, but they trusted her better judgment and let her go. So she packed her things and the next day she went to the train station, where she was supossed to meat Elliot.

„I wonder where he is. I just knew we forgot something..."Zoey went across the street and sat down on a bench."I hope we don´t miss the train."

„Don´t worry we have time."Zoey nearly fell off the bench when Elliot appeared above her.

„Oh god Elliot do you need to scare ma like this?"

„No, but it´s fun. Come on."He took Zoeys hand and helped her up.

„So Elliot do you have the tickets?"

„Of course I have."When they found the right train they went for seach of their compartment. The train was really huge but they made it after a while.

„Here you go Zoey."Elliot openned the compartment doors and let Zoey step in first. Zoey looked around the compartment and then sat to the window.

„Nice here."Elliot went after her and took the seat across from her. Zoey fell silent at the point, when the train gathered on speed.

Zoey was observing the city past her window, as she was in deep thoughts. She thought about all the weird things that had happened to her. She was vexed by the thoughts of Dren. Zoey was sorry for him, because after all he did it all becauce he loved and wanted her. Not that she would like him, but she didn´t want to kill him either. She just wanted him to leave her alone and be happy.Now she needed to fear for her life. Deep Blue would take revenge on her for sure. Zoey killed too many of his predacites. Althrought she didn´t show it on the outside, she was pretty afraid of this whole situation. She looked on the ring she got from Elliot. /I wonder what could this small ring do. It doesn´t look very strong. I still don´t know how to use it. And Elliot won´t tell me...oh god what am I gonna do now/ Zoey looked across from her and something missed. /Of course...Elliot´s missing. I was so deep in thoughts I didn´t even notice./ Zoey stood up from her seat and runned out of her compartment, but outside she lyricaly runned into Elliot and landet on the ground.

„What are you doing HERE Elliot?"

„What do you think? I´m making sure everything is ok. Come I´ll help you up." He reached his hand to Zoey and she stood up with his help. But the train braked and Zoey, still holding Elliots hand, was thrown to the ground followed by Elliot. All the compartments started to open and people walked out. Elliot once again helped Zoey to stand.

„I think we´re in Osaka Zoey."

„At last...my butt is starting to hurt."

„I´m not going to make a comment on that."

„How nice from´ya."

When they finally got out of the train, Zoey got curious where they would spend the whole week. Elliot didn´t say a word about the accomodation. She was silently walking after Elliot and didn´t dare to say a word. When Elliot stopped...

„What´s wrong Elliot?"

„Nothing, we´re here." Zoey looked around, but didn´t see anything like a hotel.

„Where here?"

„In front of you."Elliot pointed on a big family house in front of them. It was huge and beautifull and the garden was just breathtaking.

„Wow Elliot...I didn´t knew you were living at such a beautifull place. No wonder you´re complaining in Tokio."

„This was my parents house but since the´re dead it´s my."

„Oh...I´m sorry Elliot. I didn´t knew..."

„It´s ok. Now let´s go in." Elliot took out a key and openned the front door. Zoey stepped after him and couldn´t believe her eyes. Elliot closed the door after her...

You know what I want...

Do you two wonder how will Zoey like to live with Elliot...or how will Elliot like to live with Zoey...? Then read...the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: do...not...own...MMP-there I wrote it

Chapter10.:A hard first day

„So Zoey ...go up and find yourself a room you like."

„You´re talking like there would be five of them."

„They´re seven. Now go." Zoey went upstairs an Elliot sat down on the couch. / I don´t know anymore if it was such a good idea after all Wesley. Not that I don´t like it, but to be with her every free second of my time is kind of strange.../

„Wow this one is just beautifull!"

/...but maybe.../ Elliot stood up and went upstairs where Zoey was awaiting him. „So which did you choose?"He turned to the left where he heard Zoeys voice come from. He openned the door and found her in a pink room. „It´s just like you Zoey. You couldn´t choose better." A smile graced her lips.

„Yeah I know, it´s just like I would be in my own room." Elliot turned and went out of the room, flashing her a smile when he let her know he was going to bring her suitcase up. Sometimes she just couldn´t believe her luck. To spend a whole week at such a cute place and Elliot can be so sweet sometimes. She was so happy she didn´t need to work at the Caffe for a while.

„Here´s your suitcase Zoey."

„Thank you." Zoey went over to it and started to search throught her things and picked out a pink fuzzy ball.

„Here you go Minimew." Elliot almost facefaulted.

„You really packed Minimew in your suitcase!" Zoey looked on Elliot a finger pressed to her chin, as if in deep thoughts.

„Yeah...I couldn´t let him just fly by my side. What would the others think."

„You just need to surprise me everytime, now don´t you?"

„Just once in a time can´t go wrong..."

„Oh ok...at least you tell the truth. Now if you don´t mind, I´m going to take a shower."Elliot walked out and Zoey shut the door behind him, fisting her hands.

„Now I don´t mind. Just go...Sometimes he´s so sweet but sometimes he´s such a jerk. It´s just like he would have two personalities."She closed her eyes and slid down the door. / Oh Mark...I wonder what you´re doing. At least.../ She stood up and went to the garden, looking up to the bright stars. /... we´re under the same sky./

The sun was beaming throught Zoeys window on her bed and into her face. She couldn´t recall on the events from the last day. Zoey didn´t knew when she came upstairs and went to bed, but she was gratefull she WAS in her bed.

Zoey openned her eyes and covered them with her hand cos of the bright sun. She guessed it to be around 8 o´clock. Zoey stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower an user all her favourite bath implemenths. Her strawberry-vanilla set composed of showergel, shampoo and conditioner. She liked the smell and she knew Mark liked it too. When she was done with the shower she wrapped herself in a fluffy, warm towel and blowed her hair dry.Then she went back to her new room and inspected her wardrobe. After a while she picked out a white mini-skirt and a pink top. Then she started to search for the right underwear to wear. She decided on a light pink set that would match her top. Not that she thought someone would find out...she wanted to look good and since she never knew what could happen, she decided to be rather prepared. When she got dressed she made her hair and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen and found it to be empty. Elliot was nowhere to be found and on the fridge was a note.: - I need to fix something, so enjoy yourself in the city...Elliot. PS: I let you enought money on the table, so you can buy everything you want.

„Just great..."

Wuau there are alredy 10chapters...! Please review...that is if you haven´t till now

So Zoey will go ALONE into town and will have to experience some pain...Ain´t I mean?


	11. Chapter 11

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: Still the same as ever

Chapter11.:Revenge

„Wooow..." Zoey did as Elliot said and went out to enjoy herself. She went to see a movie, ate at a nice restaurant and of course went shopping. Zoey was on her way home when she heard a cat meowing on the top of a tree.

„Oh you poor thing. I know just like you feel. All alone and deserted." She went further under the tree and transformed. „Don´t worry I´ll help you:" She started to run gathering on speed and jumped up hight to the cat. She took the little one and jumped down. „Here you go..."

„Good you´ve already transformed. It will come in handy." Zoey turned to see, who is taking his mouth so full. She paled and got all of a sudden nervous at the sight of Pai. / It´s here...but so soon /

„What do you want Pai?"

„What would you think. I´m going to to take my revenge on you and play a bit with you."

„For killing Dren..." / I knew it would come this far.../ „ So let´s fight!"

„I´m glad you see it my way..." Zoey reached in front of her and caught the Strawberry Sceptre that appeared. / So let´s go.../ „Not that quick I told you I want to play a bit first..."

„What do you mean?" Pai dissappeared and the next thing Zoey knew, was that her Strawberry Sceptre was being taken from her and was thrown far away. Zoey turned to face Pai who appeared behind her, but he kicked her to the ground. / Since when is Pai so strong? I don´t remember him ever once defeating me.../

„Stand up. This is too easy..." Zoey stood up, looking around her trying to locate her Strawberry Sceptre. She couldn´t do anything without her Strawberry Sceptre. „What do you think you´re doing. Are you ging to fight or what!"

„Of course I am!" She turned on her heel and runned to her Strawberry Sceptre...

„Areal torpedo!" Zoey was hit but she got her Sceptre just in time. She stood up, leveling her gaze on Pai challenging him with her eyes.She rather didn´t waste a minute of her surprise time.

„Strawberry Sceptre...Blue Aqua Drops!" Zoey flew up to the sky and was spreading the drops, but then something went wrong. All the drops cracked and Zoey found herself falling down twenty meters. Not that it would bother her to fall, she had cat genes, but she got really scared at the sight of her strongest attack just vanish. She hit the ground on all four, but couldn´t stand up. Zoey was at loss of words. She never felt so helpless and vulnerable like just now.

„So did you really think I would come and let myself get killed. Pathetic human..."

„Not really."

„Areal torpedo!"

When the fight was about to end, Zoey found she was the one defeated on the whole line. Since her Strawberry Sceptre didn´t work and her other attacks were too weak, Pai took his fun out her situation. When he found out she was no longer a match for him, he sent one attack after another and Zoey couldn´t defense herself. He leaved her alive only because he was ordered to do so. When he would want to kill, she would by dead by now for sure.

_Flashback1_

Zoey was sick and Dren had challenget het to a battle. She was weak and slid down the tree, she was standing at.

She tried to stand up but lost her balance and fell forward...into his arms. He picked her up in his arms.

„It´s alright. Don´t worry Zoey."

„Who are you?"She looked him into the eyes, finding a peacefull serenity in them.

„My name is Blue Knight..."He laid her gently on the ground when she lost consciousnes. When she woke up she found Dren and the Blue Knight fight. She stood up, taking a few uncertain steps to the battlefield. Dren wanted to attack Zoey but HE jumped in front of her protectively. That got Dren really jealous.

„Find your own toy to play with. Zoey´s mine!" Dren went forward trying to attack Zoey and him, but he protected Zoey and made it in time out of Drens way so only he´s clothes were cut.

When Dren was loosing Pai and Tarb appeared and attacked Zoey. The Blue Knight picked Zoey up in his arms and jumped out of the way.

„You´re not quite as light as one might asume." That got Zoey thinking. She heard it from somewhere in the past. And then she recalled the first time when she met Elliot who said the same to her. / Is he really Elliot? Is Elliot the Blue Knihgt./ He set Zoey on a a safe place and Zoey made herself ready for an attack.

„Hey you jerks! It´s payback time. Rosebell...full power!"

When they won, concern flashed in Zoeys eyes. She came to him and looked on his arm, where Dren got him.

„Your arm. Did he hit you?"

„It´s fine and you´re safe..." He bent down and whispered in her ear. „I´ll always protect you. My life is yours."

_End1_

_Flashback2_

Zoey was fighting with a huge predacite on the Tokio Tower. She jumped on its back and pressed her Rosebell against him. But then Dren appeared and threw her down.

„Try to land on your feet this time." He called mockingly after her.

Zoey was falling deep down when the Blue Knight caught her. He set her down up on the tower.

„You always catch me."She locked eyes with him, finding herself lost in his depths.

„My greatest pleasure in life is being able to save yours." Her mood softened in his presence.

„Who are you?"

„That doesn´t matter. You´re powerfull enought to fight this creature Zoey, because you love and you´re love in return and that love makes you strong."He flashed her a beutifull smile and Zoey couldn´t take her eyes off of him. He held her around her shoulders when it started raining...only serving to accent the serenity between them.

_End2_

Zoey was left lying on the grass, under the cherry tree and wasn´t able to move on her own . She was quickly loosing her left strenght, since her wounds were bleeding and the blood was seeping into the ground. The only thing Zoey could think of, was how weak she was when she was supossed to be the strongest one...the leader. Since she knew was always someone there, to help her when she needed it. And now when Mark wasn´t here to hepl her...to hold her Zoey found that she couldn´t match him for some reason. That´s how weak she was. Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep at loss of her strenght...

Please review...

Zoey screwed up at the end of this chapter...the next one will get things even more warped...


	12. Chapter 12

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:...no comment

Chapter12.:A bitter loose/Confession

„Zoey?...Zoey wake up!" Slowly openning her eyes, the world around Zoey took sharp contures. Remembering what happened Zoey stood up. „What happened Zoey?" She took two uncertain steps and fell to the ground. Elliot runned over to her, picking her up in his arms. „Do you hear me Zoey? What about an answer.." Zoey openned her eyes looking on Elliot, trying to stay conscious.

„Im ok...just tired."Her voice was weak, bitter and sound hurt. His eyes focused on the bleeding wounds all over her body.

„Yeah and I´m ... never mind. You´re injured lets go home, I´ll carry you." Elliot lifted Zoey in his arms and made his way straight to home. Zoey fell asleep in his arms somewhere in the middle of the way. Elliot tried to balance her body, so she didn´t wake up. He examined her face the whole time, seeing if something hurt her. When they arriwed Elliot kicked the front door open and set Zoey on the couch. He turned to leave when Zoey got up.

„Where are you going Elliot?" Elliot already layed a hand on the door and turned her way.

„I´m going to buy some medicaments, bandage and such stuff. Just wait and don´t move or you´ll hurt yourself even further. Bye."

„Bye Elliot." / Thank you Elliot...it´s nice to know you´re there for me when I need you. / Zoey lied down on the couch and started to inspect her wounds. She slid her fingers down her stomach and nearly winced in pain about her cut. Her body was covered in wounds and cuts from Pais Areal Torpedo attacks. /This will need a lot of time to recover along with desinfection. It´s all my fault. I should run away when I had the chance to. / Zoey was interupted in her thoughts when the front door openned. Elliot set a bag on the table and started diging in it.

„What happened Zoey?"Elliot took out some sort of wet handkerchief and started cleaning her wounds.

„I had a fun day and on my way home Pai appered in front of me and wanted revenge..."

„Revenge for what?" Her wounds were clean by now and the time for desinfection came.

„For killing all those predacites and Dren...back then when he kidnapped me. God that hurts Elliot." He stopped spraying desinfection on her belly.

„Sorry it´s just a little bit too deep."

„Pai wanted to fight and when I wanted to attack, my Strawberry Sceptre failed me." Elliot ended up bandaging the cut on her stomach.

„What? Your Strawberry Sceptre didn´t work?"

„Something went wrong in the process and I was falling twenty meters to the ground and all the bubbles cracked. And since then it was one Areal Torpedo attack after another.And I felt helpless and vulnerable."Elliot stood up and packed everything again in the bag. Then he looked on Zoey and their eyes met.

„It must have been bad."

„It made me realise that I alone am weak and vulnerable, but when we combinate our powers we can match them."

Zoey broke eye contact with Elliot, finding it to be enought for one day.

„You must be tired, let me carry you up." Elliot lifted Zoey in his arms and headed upstairs. He openned the door and set Zoey on the bed. „I´m going to make you something for dinner I´ll be back in half an hour." Elliot leaved the room and Zoey decidet to take shover. Her clothes were all ragged. She went to her wardrobe, took out her night shirt and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower she dried herself, got dressed and came just in time back.

Elliot came in her room and set the tray on her night table. „Here you go..."

„Thank you Elliot...!"He turned and headed out of her room.

„It´s alright Zoey, just promise me you´ll be more carefull next time." Elliot locked eyes with Zoey and his voice softened, heading a track of concern in it. „ I can´t afford to loose you." Zoey stood up from her bed heading to Elliot.

„I want you to know that I´m gratefull for all the things you went for me throught Elliot and when you ever need something, just say it."

„The only thing I need Zoey...is you. I tried to go on with my life without you, but I couldn´t manage to forget about you. I love you. Please...think about it..." Elliot went out of Zoeys room and closed the door after him.

Sad huh...? Review...

I swear the next chapter is really going to be heartbreaking...but maybe it will not. Maybe Elliot will get the only thing he need...the nexts chapters name is... „Kiss the rain"


	13. Chapter 13

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:

Chapter13.:Kiss the rain

Zoey woke up the next morning with such a terrible headache that she just wanted to fall asleep again. Yes she thought about Elliot almost the whole night. But everytime she saw Elliot in front of her mind the picture of Mark made her feel guilty. She couldn´t go down, because that would mean she had to face Elliot and Zoey wasn´t ready for that./ I can´t stay here like forewer, but I can´t go down either cos that would mean I made my decision./ Zoey stood up and went to the bathroom. She stood there in front of the mirror and inspected her reflection. Her face was alright by now and the wounds all over her body nearly dissappeared. The only thing that made her remember yesterday, were the bandages on her stomach. / Damn you Pai...that´s going to take at least a week to recover./ Zoey took a quick shower and blowed her hair dry. / I need to get out of here./ She went to her wardrobe and picked up a red skirt and a yellow top. Zoey went across her room and openned her window. She climbed out of the window on the peach tree under her window and climbed down. It was sunny when Zoey made her way out of the front gate. She needed to calm down and sort things out. A lot has happened in the past days and Zoeys was confused about so much. About Pai and the Deep Blue, her feelings to Mark and Elliot. The sun was blocked by clouds, reflecting Zoeys mode. Her feet leaded her to the park, she didn´t even notice deep in her thoughts. And then a raindrop slid down her cheek. She looked up to the sky and got only more raindrops falling on her face.

„Damn it...of all the days to take a walk throught the park..." She moaned and looked on the sky pleadingly. „Does it have to rain TOO!"

-Hello can you hear me

Am I getting throught to you

Hello is it late there

There´s a laughter on the line

Are you sure you´re there alone-

„Don´t you like the rain Zoey?" A voice asked and Zoey looked around, trying to shield herself from the rain, seeing no one than Elliot.

„No."She answered, unable to see him in the eyes throught the rain. „It always comes at the wrong time."

-Cause I´m trying to explain

Something´s wrong , you just don´t sound the same

Why don´t you go outside-

„When is the right time for rain?" Elliot asked curiously.

„When I don´t have to run throught it."

„Would you rather fly?"Elliot bit his lip as he said that.

„Then I would be Dren."Elliot could hear the sad smile in her voice.

-Kiss the rain whenever you need me

Kiss the rain whenever I´m gone too long-

She shook her head as if to chastise herself. „I´m sorry I´m just...kinda of mixed up right now." Zoey swiped a quick hand across her eyes. She started to walk away, causing Elliot to follow her.

„Do you care about me Zoey...?"

-If your lips feel lonely and thirsty

Kiss the rain

And wait for the dawn

Keep in mind we´re under the same sky

And the night´s as empty for me as for you-

„I...don´t know." She turned and gazed back at him, her eyes calm, unsurprised. „Can you tell me how to feel? What to think...?" Elliot stared at her his eyes wide.

„I can´t..." He answered almost not on his own accord.

-If you feel

You can´t wait till morning

Kiss the rain-

Zoey smiled at him sadly. „I can´t be your girlfriend Elliot. Even if I would wanted to..."Elliot stared at her, his eyes dark as a starless night.

„Why not...?

„I love Mark." Zoey stared up at him.

-Do you miss me

I hear you say you do

But not the way I´m missing you

You sound so close

It feels like you´re so far-

„I love Mark and I always will. I can´t ..." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. „I can´t love you both." She stepped back, away from him. The rain had soaked them both by this time, and only served to accent the sadness in both their eyes.

„I don´t understand..."Elliot murmured, his voice wounded and to Zoeys ears...torn. „...why can´t you at least be close to me? You wouldn´t have to betray Mark. I need you Zoey."

-Oh...would it mean anything

If you knew that I´m left

Imagining in my mind

Would you go kiss the rain-

She reached up and brushed one of the raindrops glistening on his cheeks. „I´m sorry..." Elliot shook his head, sending raindrops brushing away.

„Why? Why can´t you!" Zoey placed her finger on his lips.

„No Elliot. I just can´t..."

-Kiss the rain whenever you need me

Kiss the rain whenever I´m gone too long-

She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes and raindrops were falling on her lips. „If you miss me..."She whispered, taking her finger away fron his lips and leaning closer to him. „...just kiss the rain." She kissed him and Elliot let himself go, kissing her back with all his soul as he hugged her, feeling her arms around his back. /Please Zoey...don´t let this end./ There were tears in the kiss. It was just like kissing raindrops.

-If your lips feel lonely and thirsty

Kiss the rain

And wait for the dawn

Keep in mind we´re under the same sky

And the night´s as empty for me as for you-

Zoey stepped back, away from him, looking up at him with sorrow in her eyes."Goodbye Elliot."He gazed back at her, pleading with his eyes, cursing the tears that lurked behind them.

„Please...Zoey."She shook her head, gazing back at him.

„No." She whispered, her voice torn. Zoey turned , starting off throught the rain. She never looked back. Elliot knew if he spoke, she would hear tears in his voice.

-Oh please

If you think of me

Just once in a time

Go out look at the starry sky

And kiss the rain

Keep in mind

That my love will never fade

And we´re under the same sky

She didn´t turn, her footsteps splashing quietly in the drenching rain. „As long as you´re happy Zoey...I don´t mind anything cos I love you."His whispers faded away in the falling rain...unheard.

I am sensitive so I cried even when I wrote this one...it´s kinda really sad

review

I warn that the next chapter is NOT for kids under 16...or 18maybe?


	14. Chapter 14

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes: This one contains Lemon, so consider yourself warned...I do NOT own MMP TT

Chapter14.:What I need the most.

Zoey took the next train and went home. She didn´t care anymore about Blue Aqua. Her things stayed at Elliot´s place, but she didn´t mind all that much. She could buy herself everything she left there. Her whole body ached and she felt miserable, because of what she did. Not that she would take back what she said to Elliot. She said everything from the deeps of her heart and meaned it. Meanwhile the rain stopped and the sunbeams covered her body in warmth, she missed so much and needed so desperately. The nice weather made the walk home a lot more easier and enjoyable. Her mind was so busy thinking about what happened, that she didn´t even notice, when she stopped dead in her tracks right before her home.

„Zoey...?"Zoeys mind broke free from all the thoughts about what happened. She noticed the voice of the person she trusted the most and needed so much right now. She leveled her gaze to the speaker and her heartbeat went up at the sight of Mark.

„Mark you...came back early." Mark took a few footsteps in her direction, lowering the tense distance between them.

„I came alone back...I missed you too much."Zoey couldn´t hold her emotions back any longer, she tried so hard not to cry. To cry about her damned luck and that if she wouldn´t turn her heart cold, she propably would give in to Elliot.

„ I missed you too Mark... I needed you so much in the past days." She took the chance and launched herself into his arms. Sle let down her barriers and all the holden back tears perled down her cheeks. Mark felt how much she needed him and tightened his embrace on Zoey, letting her cry.

„I´ll be alright now Zoey. You´re not alone anymore." Zoey felt so warm and safe with him and took once again hold of her emotions. When she felt it was ok to let go, she took a step back, immediately missing the warmth and nearness. She went to the front door and went in, turning to give Mark a hint to follow and closed the door after him.

„What got you so sad Zoey?" Zoey gazed on the ground avoiding the question.

„Nothing."Mark took hold of her arms and made her look into his eyes. Seeing she felt uneasy, he let go off her arms, not wanting to pressure her.

„You can tell me the truth Zoey."

„It´s because of Elliot. I sort of kissed him and now I feel sorry for him, cos I don´t return his feelings. It didn´t mean anything to me Mark, because I love only you!" Zoey fell silent waiting for Mark to do or say something, fearing he would be angry on her, or even worse he wouldn´t say anything just giving her the feeling she dissapointed his trust in her. But instead he bent to kiss her and than whispered...

„I love you too Zoey and I love you even more knowing that you trust me."He gave her a heart-stopping charming smile, that had always swept her off of her feet. And all Zoey could do was kiss him with all her love for him...the only thing that felt so right in this moment. He reached out and caught her around her waist, bringing her to flush in his arms. Zoey moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mark slowly pushed Zoey upstairs, never breaking the kiss they shared. Zoey felt so safe and loved with him, she would do anything for him. When they got to Zoeys room, they broke the kiss almost unable to breath. Zoey unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the ground, locking eyes with Mark. Seeing only his love for her within his eyes, made her go a bit further. She kissed him, as to give him the permission to do more. And Mark willingly obeyed, reaching across her back to undo the clasps of her bra. Meanwhile Zoeys hands were busy unzipping his shirt and then she threw it to a faraway corner in her room. Mark broke fhe kiss and whispered in her ear...

„I love you so much Zoey..." He held her as close as their two bodies would permit.

„So love me tonight..." Then she placed her hands on his belt and undid it, letting it fall to the ground. Mark rested his hands on her breasts, massaging the nipples till they stood out on end. Zoey leaned instinctively toward him, as small tingles raced up and down her nerves. Mark stroked downward, across the smooth plane of her stomach, to the sides where he carresed her hips, and up again, over her back. Mark glanced behind him on the bed and picked Zoey up in his arms. Zoey realised it was getting serious when he consideret the bet and her heartbeat went up high.

Mark laid her on her back, looking again at her body as he did so. Zoey reached out and stroked one side of his face and feel him capture her hand and hold it against him. Zoey raised her hips and Mark helped her skirt to slide down he ankels. Mark climbed next to her on the bed and slowly lowered his head towards her torso. Zoey felt hot, wet lips tease her nipple, everything else flew from her mind, being deemed unimportant. Zoey reached out and stroked his hair, when Marks free hand stroked over her stomach, hips and legs. Zoey writhed under his hands, wiggling in ways that sent his blood racing. Little, inarticulate sounds came from Zoeys mouth, at his attentions. Mark head came off of her breasts and his hands found the silky inside of her thights. Mark moved them upward till they were touching her panties and slid them slowly off of her legs, as she obligingly raised her hips. Mark stroked the insides of her thights, moving ever closer to her centre. The warm brush of his fingertips sent electricity sparks from nerve to nerve. Mark kneeled in-between her legs, where he eased two fingers into her. Her whole body tensed as he withdrew them till they we´re nearly outside and moved upwards again, this time a litle deeper. He continued till Zoey felt her whole body go in overload . She moaned his name as she came. Mark positioned himself over her and kissed her, feeling her respond with an equal amount of passion. Mark slid into her and Zoey moved her hips to meet his. He fastened his tempo making Zoey gasp for breath. Everything in her tingled and Zoey captured his lips with her own, enjoying the warmth between their bodies. I built in intensity as he moved in her and soon all she was aware of were Mark and her. Zoey gasped and grasped the sheets as she reached her climax, still moving her hips to Marks. Mark came right with her and bent down to kiss her, even if he was at loss off breath. When they both caught their breath Zoey cuddlet up against Mark and kissed him.

„I love you Mark."

„I love you too." Both fell asleep still holding eachother in their arms.

Hope you lived throught this chapter...I felt awkward writing something like this with MMP characters

Review...I´m just this persistent

Mark won´t be that lucky in the next chapter...but Zoey won´t either...


	15. Chapter 15

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:...

Chapter15.:Clearing out misunderstandneses/ It shouldn´t be

Mark woke up as the sun was shining brightly onto the bed. He openned his eyes and leveled his gaze at the girl sleeping in his arms. She looked so peacefull in her sleep, as if she wouldn´t have any hardships. Mark was almost sorry to wake her up, but he couldn´t risk her parents would come home and find them nude on her bed. He bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

„Zoey wake up..."When she didn´t seem to wake up, Mark kissed her and found her quickly responding to him. When they were in the best, Mark broke the kiss.

„So you were awake Zoey?"Zoey heard the smile in his voice and openned her eyes.

„Just a little bit, but now I am. So goodmorning Mark."

„Goodmorning Zoey." She snugled against him not wanting to stand up yet. „We should go Zoey it´s already 9o´clock."

„Don´t worry Mark. My parents went for a festival. They won´t come back till next weekend."Zoey then slowly stood up and went to her wardrobe to pick up something to wear. She then collected Marks clothes and took them too to the bathroom. Then she came back and took Mark by hand to the bathroom.

After a long kissy smooch under the shower, they both dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Then they parted Zoey heading to the Caffe and Mark home.

When Zoey arriwed at the Caffe she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

„I´ve been awaiting you Zoey." Wesley was sitting behind his laptop, as always researching something.

„I´m sorry Wesley. But I needed to leave and I didn´t find Blue Aqua either.So..."

„You don´t need to worry Zoey. Elliot found enought of Blue Aqua. Didn´t he tell you? " Zoey gazed at her feet desperately wanting to change the conversation.

„We sort of didn´t came to talk with eachother about that."

„Oh...I understand. Elliot called he would come back later than you. So...the girls should come in about ten minutes, you can change into your uniform meanwhile."Zoey nooded and went to the changing room. When she changed the door openned and Kikki along with Bridget stepped in.

„Hi you guys... I missed you."Zoey hugged them both and then let go off them. „How have you been?" Bridget was coughting from loss of oxigen so Kikki was the one to answer.

„It´s been boring without you. We had s lot of customers so Corina needed to work and that´s why you should stay out of her way for a while." Zoey smiled.

„Yeah... that would be the best."Bridget caught her breath again and went to her wardrobe.

„So what happened...you came back earlier than we thought you would come. And...you came without Elliot..."

Kikki jumped on the lamp and hung herself down like a monkey.

„Yes...we thought you and Elliot are going to marry, did you..."

„What...?"Zoey fell backwards as her head spinned on the last comment. „Me plus Elliot? Who ever said we´re gonna marry." Kikki landet on Zoeys wardrobe and pointed on her hand.

„He knelt in front of you and gave you that ring...I saw you!"Zoey stood up, relieved that it was just a misunderstandnes.

„You mean this ring?" Bridget and Kikki nodded. „It´s not like you think. He didn´t propose to me..." / ...but he nearly did.../ „it´s just a new attack. He named it Blue Aqua Cristal Ring."Bridget reached out and took hold of Kikkis cheeks and started squeezing them.

„Yaíííí..."

„Kikki..." Bridgets eyes were shining like mad and her voice was a dangerous low whisper. „...You didn´t hear anything about an marriage, now did you?"

„Auáá...not really:" Bridget let go of her cheeks (which were already beet red) and sighnet.

„So it was all just a misunderstandnes..."Zoey came nearer to Bridget.

„You seem to be relieved...do you like Elliot?" Bridget went from pink to red and started to gesticulate at the door, she then turned and runned out. „That seems to be a yes."

That day was for Zoey really long. She almost forgot, how hard it is to work nearly the whole day. But it didn´t matter now. She was in her bed waiting for the clock to say it´s 9.00pm. Zoey was supossed to meet Mark in the park about 9.00 o´clock. It was eight now so Zoey rather started to prepare herself, not wanting to be late AGAIN.

She stood up and went to the bathroom and fulled the bathtub with watter and bubbles. She relaxed in the watter and felt a lot better when she came out. Once her hair was blowed dry she thought about what to wear. It was kind of cold outside, so Zoey decidet on her red dress and took her jacket from her wardrobe. She dressed and headed outside, checking it to be 8.50pm. She came just in time to her date and Mark was already awaiting her flashing her a seductive smile...

After the movie.

They went for a horror with a lot of strange scenes and ghosts. Zoey had the whole time a deadgrip on Marks arm and wasn´t about to let go just now. She hated horrors and Mark knew it, but after all Zoey knew he did it on purpose. Everytime she was afraid of something, Mark held her close and she almost cried on some scenes from fear. With other words...the evening was just perfect. But it shouldn´t be. They walked slowly, hand in hand over a bridge, enjoying the view of the stars reflected on watter surface. Once upon a time their eyes met and Zoey felt that she couldn´t be happier. But then Pai and Tarb showed up, Zoey didn´t expect an attack and that was reflexed by her slowed down reactions.

„Don´t waste time Tarb... take the one."Zoey barely managed to turn around, as Marks hand were taken away from hers.

„Mark...NO!" Zoey tried to catch Marks hand again, but Tarb already dissappeared with him. Pai was standing in front of her, his gaze making fun out of her, challenging her to attack. Zoey felt her heart beat in her throath, making her voice shake „Pai ..." Zoey was caught by fear. She still remembered the last time they fought. So she turned and runned, knowing she douldn´t do anything for Mark by now. Zoey headed straight to the Caffe, wishing Wesley could help her. When she arriwed the wanted to come in, but the front door was locked. Zoey started knocking like mad, tears sliding from her eyes. When she thought she had to kick the door out, it openned. Zoey looked up into Elliots blue eyes and for some reason forgot why she came in the first place.

„What´s up Zoey?" Zoey almost choked on that question.../Whats up? How can he do like nothing had happened in the past day between us/ But for some reason it came in handy...doing like there were nothing that would make her feel uneasy around him.

„Elliot call Wesley and send Minimew for the girls...we´ve got another cyniklon attack...they took Mark."Elliot let Zoey in and gave her a handkerchief, so she could dry her tears. Elliot made the whole time a poker face, as if nothing were wrong and that deeply hurt Zoey. She didn´t want it to be like this between them, even if she turned him down.

„What´s wrong Zoey." Zoey broke from her thoughts and looked at Wesley ... followed by Kikki, Renee, Bridget and Corina. Zoey then realised Elliot wasn´t in front of her, as she thought he was. Zoeys chest fell up and down, making breathing a lot more harder as she cried.

„Pai kidnapped Mark and took him with him... please guys we need to save him." Zoey fell on her knees and trembled all over her body. It was a strange feeling for Elliot, seeing Zoey broken in her trust of her own abilities and strenght. He would never say that she would run away... He knelt next to her and for the first time embraced her, not because he would want it but because Zoey needed it. They decided on saving Mark when for nothing else, then for Zoeys sake...

It´s slowly getting to an end...Please review

Nothing THAT interessting will happen...but read it throught...I mean the next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:

Chapter16.:Ready for the final battle

Wesleys laboratory...

„Look here girls... this is the place where the portal is." Wesley pointed on the city map, displayed on his laptop. Zoey looked over his shoulder, still whiping tears from her eyes.

„You mean the city park ... isn´t it a bit strange." Elliot came from behing Zoey and gave her her Strawberry Sceptre back. „Here you go Zoey, as good as new.. I restored Blue Aqua so it should be stronger than the last time." Zoey reached and took the Sceptre from hid hands.

„Thank you Elliot."

„Never mind ..." Zoey felt strange so she turned away from Elliots gaze to the other girls.

„So we should go.. ready?" Kikki almost lost it from fear.

„Ready is what I´ll never be .. so lets go!"

„Thats the spirit Kikki." The MewMew Crew along with Wesley and Elliot went out from the Caffe and headed to the city park. Everyone was silent the whole way to the park, imagining what it will be like ... the final battle. Wesley stopped, looking up at the old cherry tree, Zoey had so much memories at.

„Zoey...from here on, you´re the leader." Wesley didn´t turn around... still looking up at the tree.

„Uhm ... I´ll do my best. Wesley reached in his pocket and took out a small bottle of Blue Aqua and handlet it to Zoey.

„Here Zoey ... you´ll need it. We didn´t have more after we restored your Strawberry Sceptre, so you know what to do with it." Zoey openned the bottle, examining the liquid inside and taking a bit on her hand. She then closed in again and stored it carefully in her pocket.

„Ready ...?" The girls merely nodded and Zoey took a bit of Blue Aqua and throw it on the tree. „ ... here goes nothing." A portal openned and the Mew Mews jumped in ... risking one last glance at the world they´re leaving behind. Elliot sent one last glance at Zoey ... at the girl be loved ...

The girls landet on the cold floor somewhere in a glasshouse, with the view on endless blackness. The ceiling was nowhere to be seen, so hight was the room. Zoey dared to step out of the group, waiting for someone to appear.

And truly he did...

„So.. ready fot the final battle?"Zoey looked around searching for the source of voice.

„Dren...?

„So is it kitticat." Dren stepped out of the blackness, ready for whatever will happen. Zoey didn´t trust her eyes.

„But how ... I thought I killed you." Zoey stepped back to her group, her courage leaving her quickly as fear and memories took hold of her.

„I would be dead if there weren´t someone I want to introduce you ... you can come master. A bright blue light appeared... So bright, Zoey needed to hold her hand in front of her eyes as her worst nightmare became true. The Deep Blue himself appeared before them. Bridget was the first to take her hand away and to face the one who wanted them dead for such a long time ... but something was wrong she knew him he looked just like...

„... the Blue Knight."

Review...

The next chapter will be full with angst...Zoey will have a really hard time...


	17. Chapter 17

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:

Chapter17.:Sacrifice

What...?" The four Mew Mews screamed in unison. He had it all. The sword, his outfit just the color of his hair was black and his eyes were not the same, who looked Zoey in the eyes so many times when she needed him. His eyes were cold end empty, Zoey could recognize it. He took a few steps in Zoeys direction, leveling her gaze on her.

„So you´re the girl who has been exterminating our predacites for such a long time... you don´t look very strong. Zoey took a step forward fisting her hands.

„That only means yout predacites were so weak ..." Zoey went silent at the sight of Deep Blues expression.

„I must say you have courage, but how brave are you without your friends?"

„What do you mean...?" A circle formed above them and slowly landet down, separating Zoey from the rest of the group. Zoey runned against the transparent wall the circle made, but as she touched it, a bolt of electricity ran throught her body and she immmediately let go. Confussion was reflected on her face, her eyes looking past the barrier on her friends, not knowing what to do next. She went absent. /What am I gonna do without everybody... I can´t fight even Pai, how shall I defeat Deep Blue all alone/

„Zoey pay attention... turn arround!" Zoey snaped out of it just in time to turn off the attack, that should kill her.

„No way! It´s not gonna be that easy to kill me!" She clenched her Strawberry Sceptre in her hand, praying for it to work.

„Show what you can." He snapped his fingers and a blue beam hit Zoey with immense power. She knelt on all four and started coughing. Her eyes went black at the sights of blood on her hand. „So...What are you gonna do girl..." Zoey stood up whiping the blood from the corner of her mouth with her hand.

„Strawberry Sceptre..." Deep Blue watched her intently searching for the weakpoint in her attack ... till he found it „... Blue Aqua Drops!" Zoey leveled her Strawberry Sceptre in his direction and the beam of Blue Aqua hit him and made him flinch.

„That´s the way Zoey! You can defeat him! We know you can..." The voices of her friends soundet muffled throught the barrier, but were loud enought to let Zoey know she´s not alone.

Deep Blue suppresed the beam and stood straight again snapping his fingers and the beam flew throught the centre of Zoeys Strawberry Sceptre ... letting it crack in pieces. Zoey stood there, the pieces of her Strawberry Sceptre falling on her, her expression blank.

„You won´t do that a second time.." His voice was low, dangerous and had a track of triumph. He snapped his fingers and the beam hit Zoey full force, she didn´t even manage to suppres the attack. She flew throught the air and collapsed on the ground.

„Zoey!" Zoey openned her eyes, determined to fight for her friends. She stood up, once again coughting blood. The riboon on her tail lit up and Zoey took the Strawberry Bell it offered, combinating it with her wings she became from Elliot and that made it a Rosebell. „Im not giving up.. not as long I have friends I can fight for! Wesley, Elliot, Bridget, Kikki, Corina and Renee... and Mark are counting on me I can´t and won´t let them down..."

„You´re pathetic! You can´t win with such a fluffy toy." Zoey stood straight, she turned her head to look on her friends and then on Dren.

Her gaze pierced throught Dren, letting him feel how much she hated him from the bottom of her heart. He returned her gaze, feeling uneasy at the hatred reflexing in her eyes. Zoey looked back at Deep Blue challenging him.

„Rosebell!"

„Not like that!" He snapped his fingers, the attacks collided with eachother, throwing both backwards into the barrier. Zoey screamed in pain, at the electricity shooting thought her body and fell limp on the ground.

Unlike Zoey, Deep Blue stood up unaffected throught the electricity. He went across the circle in Zoeys direction, when he reached her he stomped on the Rosebell in her hand and kicked it away. He the knelt next to her and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

„Is that all you can do?" She slapped his hand away and fell again an the ground. Deep Blue stood up and took one step back, looking with disgust down at her. Zoey raised herself to her knees as he snappped his fingers and a blue beam shot out of them.

„Zoey!" Zoey looked one last time on her friends and them closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But it didn´t come. Zoey opened her eyes to find Dren shielding her from the attack.

„Dren!... no!" He turned to look at her, his eyes full of concern and detemination as the attack hit him, but didn´t do really much.

„So you´re a traitor Dren?" Deep Blue took a few steps in his direction. „You can still save yourself.. just sacrifice that girl."

„No.."

„What?"

„No I´ve made my choice." Zoey was speechless, she didn´t know what to do /He really wants to save me? After all he did to kill me.../

„But why! Her voice echoed throught the room and all eyes were aimed at her. Deep Blue snapped his fingers and pointed on Zoey, when the attack shot in her direction.

For some reason everything slowed down for Zoey. The attack came right on her when Dren pushed her out of the way and the attack hit him... not her. Dren was thrown of his feet and even he was now coughing blood.

„Dren..." Zoey hurried over to him, turning him on his back.

„Zoey there´s something important you need to know..." Zoey leaned closer to him. „... Deep Blue is Ma..."

„No you won´t!" Deep Blue appeared above them throwing Zoey away from him and stabbed Dren with his sword.

„No! Dren!" Zoey crawled over to Dren, tears raining on the groung. „Dren..." she reached out and pulled the sword out of his chest, feeling the esssence of his life quickly faiding away.

„Zoey..." His hand was reaching out to her, but didn´t made it. Her name was his last word and that torn Zoeys heart. She closed his eyes... leaving his side telling one last Thank you as she took the sword with her...

Last chapter is coming...please review

In the final chapter are things going to take an end...I hope you remember the ring Zoey got from Elliot in the very first chapter of this fic...It really is disastrous


	18. Chapter 18

**What ever it will take to be with you**

Authors Notes:

Chapter18.:Because of her

Zoey took the sword not really knowing, what she´ll do with it. Zoey stood there deep despair in her eyes. /Mark shall be Deep Blue and the Blue Knight...? Is he really the one who wanted us dead for such a long time. Is he really the one who saves me everytime I need it. Is he really the man I fell in love with.../Tears shot up into her eyes and Zoey was not sure of what to do.

„How pathetic...Dren loved you to that point that he unnecessaryly sacrificed his live to save yours." Zoey stopped in her tracks right before the Deep Blue. Her eyes leveling on him showing no fear, no hatred...nothing.

„Yeah...I konw that." / He stands in front of me and talks too much. In this form he isn´t Mark anymore...just a beast./

„It wasn´t necessary to sacrifice him, when you´re going to die after all."/ There he wants me dead...again. I´ll do whatever he wants cos deep there it´s him after all./

„When I´m going to die...then I´m taking you with me!"

„Don´t you fear to die ?" Zoey closed her eyes./ When I have to live without Mark...I want to be rather dead./

„Nothing in life is to be feared, it´s only to be understood! And I understand now!" The Blue Aqua Cristal Ring lit up, sending waves of light as everything vibrated. . The pieces of her Strawberry Sceptre and Rosebell were absorbed by the ring along with the sword.

„What´s going on!" Deep Blue took a step back, avoiding the bright red light.

The earth under their feet started to shake and shatter under the waves of light coming from the ring. Everything was absorbed. Zoeys Powerpendant cracked and was absorbed too, leaving Zoey without her Mew Mew Power, her clothes changing to her normal outfit. Deep Blue watched it all with fear in his eyes. Everything that was touched by the red light, cracked and was absorbed. Zoey openned her eyes, that were now shinig as bright as the ring, refering that Zoey wasn´t anymore...only her shell. Then the ring faded away along with everything that was within his reach. Deep Blue screamed in pain as his body was torn away and the only thing that was left...was Mark still screaming...

Zoey now knowing she was succesfull smiled and fell on the ground, feeling her power to fade away. The circle dissappeared along with the existence of Deep Blue. Mark was on his knees trying to catch his breath.

/ Here I was. I knew my whole life that I was different. Humans. I couldn't trust them. I couldn't stand them.

Even my own parents. Well...they're not really my parents. But still, I proved to them that I was worth keeping. I did everything that I was told to do. Even better than I was expected to do it. Being a "good boy" was my survival tactic. But that's all it was. A survival tactic. I did it to stay alive. I did it to be accepted. Even if I was being accepted into a society I hated. I was so sick of humans and what they were doing to the planet. Destroying forests. Building cities. Killing animals. No creature deserves to die just because the human race is over populated. If the humans are out of space, then they should have to be the one's to suffer. It's not an animal's fault. They don't need to pay for human mistakes. I was completely convinced that human's were the most selfish, disgusting creatures on earth. Then...I met her... From the first time I met her, I knew that she was different. That's probably why I didn't mind spending time with her. I can still remember the smile on her face when I invited her to go to the endangered species exhibit with me. She actually seemed interested. Usually, if I took one of the other girls from school anywhere, they would be too busy agreeing with every little thing I said, not even paying attention to what it was I was saying, just nodding with a dazed look on their faces. Even though she did the same thing, she actually listened, and was able to hold a conversation.Then the thing I never thought would happen did. One moment I turned around, only to be slammed into and knocked to the ground by her. She had obviously tripped...again. It all happened so fast, I hardly even realized that we had accidentlly kissed in the process of what was going on. "I'm so sorry Mark! Uhh...do you have any tissues!" she said with a blush. I was actually embarrassed...and a little nervous. For the first time I could remember. Thinking quickly, I offered her my hankerchief. "Zoey...wasting tissue paper leads to deforestation." I said with a happy smile. Nice going Mark. Of all the things to say you talk about wasting tissue paper. I noticed her talking to another girl when I regained my senses. She disappeared a short time later. When I finally spotted her, she was slumped against the wall, asleep. "Zoey? Are you alright?" "Mark? Yeah! I'm fine! I was just feeling a little dizzy," she answered. I smiled and held my hand out. "Let's go back home. I'll walk you back.

Can you get up?"She reached up and took my hand. "Yeah." She had a dazed look on her face the rest of the way home. I was guessing that she really had fainted, so I told her to eat and rest. I didn't see her again until the next day.

I saw her the next morning when I had finished practicing Kendo. She was talking to her two friends. As I began to walk over, I saw her leap over the railing, trying to grab something...unfortunately we were on the second story

of the building."Zoey!" When I had made my way through the crowd of girls, I saw her completely turn in mid air and land on her feet. Here I was, thinking I would see her injured and bleeding, and she was waving up at her friends with a dumb look on her face. I noticed her acting weird the whole rest of the day. She was avoiding me. But why? Did I do something wrong? "Zoey!" She turned around with that nervous smile I got quite often. "Hello Mark..." "Zoey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me after school?" I asked.Her eyes widened and she gave me the smile that lit up my day. "Really! Of course I'll go!" I noticed some disappointment in her later. Going to the park to clean litter out of the lakes probably wasn't her idea of a second date. But even so, she never once complained.It must have been my imagination when I thought she was avoiding me. The day that had gotten off to a bad start was actually turning out to be pretty good. At least until 'it' appeared."Mark! What is that thing!" I looked up to see a huge monstrous animal looking back down at me. "Get back Zoey!" I ordered as I jumped in front of her protectively. I remember her clinging to me from behind, then the monster attacked. Next all I saw was blackness. I remember waking up, with her not being there by my side. The monster was not there as well. A dream? But it seemed so real? And my clothes are still wet from the river. Zoey...it couldn't have gotten her could it! What if she was...I tried calling her cell phone, but there was no answer. On my walk home, I stopped in front of her house. I sighed in relief as I saw her through the window. She was safe. I must have been dreaming.

I barely got to see her over the next few weeks. Just in school, maybe a little while after. She told me that she had gotten a job and that they had been making her work a lot of over time. Again, I was happy that I hadn't done

something to make her avoid me.I didn't know why I cared so much. I thought I hated all humans. But for some reason, I didn't feel the same about her. I actually WANTED her to be around me. I found myself happier in her presence. And she seemed happier when she was with me as well. Even if I didn't get to see her as often as I used to, I was satisfied

by just catching a glimpse of her at school. Or seeing her out of the corner of my eye at kendo practice. We continued to go on 'dates' during the weekends. The park. The amusement park. And of course, those ever so often 'endangered animal' or 'keep our Earth clean' exhibits. She was always late to them for some reason or another, but I really didn't mind as long as I was able to spend time with her. One day, I heard her cell phone ring and recognized the song. "Are you a fan of that group?" I asked.She laughed. "Yah, I heard it on the radio and had to have it as my ringer." I had remembered hearing about that group having a concert next weekend. "Hey Zoey. Are you free next Saturday?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course!""Then why dont we meet at the bus stop at 3:00 alright?""Ok! I'll be there!" She replied.

I arrived an extra hour early for our date. I decided to call her, since I know that she can forget what time we were supposed to meet sometimes."Hello?" "Mark!" she replied, obviously surprised."Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked."No! Please hold on for a second Mark!" I heard shouting and muffled voices on the other end then she finally came back on."I'm sorry Mark! But I have to call you back! I promise to be there in an hour!" I smiled. She must have messed up at work again. "Alright, I'll see you soon."I hung up and looked at the tickets in my hand. One hour. I'll get to see her smiling face in one hour.But one hour came and went.Soon two hours.Before I knew it, the clock read 6:30.Where is she? Did something happen?Soon rain began to fall. But I waited. I didn't know why at that moment. But it would become clear a short while later.Everyone had gone home. Children where already in bed. It was almost 9:00 and still no sign of her. Then, there she was. Panting heavily from running. Soaked with rain. She collapsed on the ground in tears.Why are you crying?Please...don't cry.At that moment, when I saw her soaked to the bone, crying in so much pain, that's when I knew. I was in love with her. When I stepped forward, I saw the shock on her face. "Mark...?" I stared at her. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were muddy. But I swear still to this day. She never looked so beautiful in my eyes. She finally looked up at me with a smile on her face."I'm sorry...and thank you...for everything..." she said then I saw tears again. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm such a--" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I waited all this time...for you Zoey...I love you."I heard her gasp. Then her arms wrapped around me as well as she cried harder. Suddenly, she pushed away from me and ran behind a tree. Did I scare her..?"Zoey...?" I reached out for her but she pulled away. "I see...I'm sorry...here," I placed my hankerchief on her lap, "dry yourself with this. I guess I'll be leaving...""Wait..." I turned and looked at her. her head was covered by my gift and her face was red. "Me too...I...I love you too..."My heart skipped a beat. She loves me...? She really loves me? I walked over to her and hugged her again. She tensed but I held her close. "Please...let's just stay like this a little while longer..." I said to her. She soon relaxed in my grip.I had never been so happy... I didn't think such serenity was possible. I vowed to myself then...I would never let her go...

Over the next few weeks, I found myself having blackouts. I would be one place, and the next thing I knew I would be in another. And on top of that, I kept having dreams of her crying...and I wanted to do anything to help her...anything. didn't take me long to figure out that she was a Mew Mew. I noticed the similarities. And she wasn't good at keeping secrets.On our date at the park was when I found out for sure. A man appeared and tried to take her away from me. I got hurt protecting her, and she transformed right in front of me. Then I had another blackout. But this one was

different. When I awoke, the man was gone and she was looking at me."I...well I..."I got up and kissed her, then pulled her close. "I knew...I knew that you were a Mew Mew. I figured it out. That day in the rain, I had heard some girls talking about a fight at Tokio Tower involving the Mew Mews. When I saw you, I knew it was true. That's then I

knew...knew...that I loved you. I love you. If you didn't want me to know I thought I'd just keep it cool and play along. Those were my feelings anyway...I thought that I would allow me to get closer to you..." "So you knew I was hiding it from you? I didn't want to...I'm sorry.""Likewise. I didn't ask because I wanted to be with you." I walked over

and jingled the bell that I had given her. "Then this will be...our little secret, okay? Kinda like, don't ask, don't tell."

"But I turn into a cat when I get excited! And I get ears and a tail! Can you handle that part too?"I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "In that case, I'll hide them like this. No one will find out your secret from me." She nodded into my chest and smiled. "Okay!"

Our lives were filled with happiness after that day. We spent so much more time together. We were actually able to be a real couple.But one day, I saw her after one of her fights..."Please, don't fight anymore." I was scared...scared of losing her. Then she was taken from me. Taken from me by HIM. I followed. When I found them, I was filled with so much anger. I didn't know why or how, but suddenly I was surrounded in light, and when it vanished, I was different. I went to her. "Blue Knight!" "Blue...Knight...?" It was all clear. The blackouts...the dream...everything. "I wanted to protect you...Zoey." I held her. Finally. Finally I was able to protect her with my own two hands. And that's what I did. As she left to fight with her friends, I fought HIM. I defeated him so easily. And he laughed."Both times...you defeated me so easily both times!"Soon, his two comrades were with him, the three of them bowing. "We're here to welcome your awakening...the Blue Knight.""Welcome me? What are you talking about?""You really remember nothing? Don't worry, it will be clear soon enough." Then they were gone. Zoey! She was the only thing on my mind. I raced to her destination. I didn't want to see her in tears like in those horrible nightmares. "Zoey!""Mark! Where were you?""I had to see you...I had to be with you Zoey..." From then on I was to fight by her side. I would never leave her again.She was my world. She was my light in the darkness. I hardly noticed the pains throughout my body. But soon, the pain became too great and overcame me.Before I knew it, I was lost in darkness. A prisoner in my own body. The true monster that lurked within me was set free, and my beloved risked everything to save me. In the end, it was her pure heart, her love for me that was able to set free me from the darkness. I went from someone who cared for nothing and no one, to someone who had fallen in love.She saved me.Not only from the evil within me. But from my own self. The self that I had closed off to the world. I had a meaning in life.I no longer had to look at things from a negative point of view. I was alive. I was accepted. I was loved. I no longer had to face life alone... And it was all... Because of her./

Mark stood up knowing what he had to do. He went to his beloved and reached into her pocket, knowing exactly she had Blue Aqua stored in there. He openned the bottle, picking her up in his arms als he poured the liquid down her throath. Her body lit up and Mark heard the screams of her friends. Soon her eyes openned and she whispered my name, saying how much she wished for me to wake up. I bent down to kissed her and I sweared to myself, that I would do whatever it would take to be with her...

The end...please do review...It all took an end...well really this is my first fic ever and I think it went out pretty well...but I think I will find out when I´ll read your reviews readers...If many people do wish for me to continue I maybe would ...Thank for reading and ja ne


End file.
